Sommerlund
Depending on whom you ask, the Sommlendings are either humanity's first and last bulwark against the hellish darkness that is Naar, or a self-righteous bunch of meddlers greedy for more land beyond the barren reaches of their southern border. Ever since they consigned the Darklord Vashna to the Maakengorge, the Sommlending along with their neighbour Durenor have kept the Forces of Darkness at bay and have spread their influence south into Casiorn and Lyris but they are far from secure. The Forces of Darkness were neither subjugated nor destroyed, merely fended off, and are now stirring once more from behind the Durncrag Mountains. Will the Power of Ramas be sufficient to fend off this new assault, or will Sommnerlund be the first to fall victim to Naar's triumphant servants? Nation powers * Get one free Scout class unit with each Barracks built; Scouts receive free upgrades and can move through forests. * First Senate built is free and instantly built. * Citizens working at a Woodcutter's Camp gather +2 Food in addition to the Timber gathered. * Military units (including Scouts) in friendly (own or allied) territory are hidden when not attacking. * All units heal when not moving or attacking in friendly (own or allied) territory. * Barracks units have +5% hit points. * Code-in Spawn one Fisherman from each Dock that you construct. Tech Roster These are applicable as of all human civs. Peasant Dwellings *Spearmen *Archers Barracks *Spear Sergeants *Longbowmen *Militia *Toran Hammermen (guys armed with long warhammers, very effective versus heavy units) Stable *Scout Cavalry => Border Rangers. My guess is that Rangers need to have greater LOS and mobility. Villa/Nobles' Court *Knights *Troopers *Men-at-Arms *Sage => Crystal Star Wizards Palace *Knights of the Realm *Royal Guard Cavalry *Citadel Guardsmen Siege Weapons *Mangonel *Battering Ram *Trebuchet *Ballista Outpost *Raiders *Firalondians *Kakushi Adventurers Kai Lords The Kai Lords are warrior-monks of the Order of Kai, raised primarily in Sommerlund in honour of the solar deity who lent His name to their Order. Although they are basically elite warriors fighting for the Crown of Sommnerlund, extensive ties with Durenor and Dessi mean that they are often found in the armies of the same should a Kai Monastery wonder be erected. Each Kai Monastery when erected spawns a Sun Knight and five Kai Masters, but only the Sommlending faction may train all three units; the other two train fewer than the three units produced by the same. Boats *Caravels, Galleys and Galleons are mentioned. Seems like all warships from Rise of Kings save 3 are used. Galleons and caravels are very much in existence. Wonders *Reedemer Hermitage (1) *Kai Monastery (2) - trains Warmarnns (infantry) Kai Masters (archers) and Sun Knights (cavalry) *Wizard's Guild (4): Confers a +25% HP bonus to your Sages, making them more battle-worthy. Leaders *Anatir *Anter *Corel *Daron *Ernan *Emelas *Felis *Fenor *Feredan *Fernant *Hagon *Imelda *Iola *Irian *Jarvim *Kantar *Karl *Kilvomir *Kirk *Kordas *Korelian *Kymar *Lorbach *Loren *Maura *Otann *Oswin *Paoll *Parsion *Pelathar *Pergos *Pheron *Rednar *Remir *Shaen *Somonir *Valdelon *Valder *Verilon *Kian *Melchar *Menedon *Landar *Oren *Raunor *Rhygar *Skarn *Tor *Ulnar Cities Strategies * Be sure to construct your first Barracks as soon as possible and assign a scout to search for ruins at the beginning of the round. * Your military units have an advantage when they are either guarding your (captured) cities or defending your territory. Until the enemy arrives at a favorable position, you can surround and ambush them. * Due to the fact that the Sommlending gather some food while harvesting timber, this nation can take full advantage of heavily forested maps, such as the Himalayas. Category:Kai Rising factions